The Bold and The Beautiful: The Alternate Story
by casanova.c.paul
Summary: A new version of events leading up to Hope and Liam's weding in Venice, Italy. An ensemble cast. New stories. New Drama. New Romances. New characters & Old ones returning. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: In this story Quinn has never met Steffy and Eric has not being visited by Ridge. I guess that's it Lol….

Main Cast….

John McCook as Eric Forrester

Katherine Kelly Lang as Brooke Logan

Ronn Moss as Ridge Forrester

Hunter Tylo as Dr. Taylor Hayes

Jacqueline MacInnes Wood as Stephanie 'Steffy' Forrester Jr

Adam Gregory as Thomas Forrester

Heather Tom as Katie Logan Spencer

Jennifer Gareis as Donna Logan

Kim Matula as Hope Logan Spencer

Don Diamont as Bill Spencer Jr

Scott Clifton as Liam Spencer

Darin Brooks as Wyatt Spencer

Rena Sofer as Quinn Fuller

Ashley Jones as Bridget Forrester

Winsor Harmon as Thorne Forrester

Ashlyn Pearce as Alexandria 'Aly' Forrester

Jack Wagner as Nick Marone

Texas Battle as Marcus Walton Forrester

Kristolyn Lloyd as Dayzee Leigh Forrester

Adreinne Frantz as Amber Moore

Zach Conroy as Oliver Jones

Jon Hensley as Dr. Ian Meade

Karla Mosley as Maya Avant

Lawrence Saint-Victor as Carter Walton

Aaron D. Spears as Justin Barber

Mick Cain as CJ Garrison

Alley Mills as Pamela Douglas

Jacob Young as Rick Forrester

Lindsey Godfrey as Caroline Spencer

Eric Dane as Mikael Priamo

Brandon Beemer as Owen Knight

Lesley Ann Down as Jackie Marone


	2. B&B Episode 001

The Bold & The Beautiful- Episode 001

Teaser

Paris: Ridge's Apartment

"I don't know how to reach her, Ridge," Taylor sighed softly as she looked through the doorway into the living room where their remaining daughter sat curled up in a chair looking out the window. She'd been sitting there, her chin on her arm, for hours. "it's like she's empty. This has to end."

Ridge moved behind Taylor, rubbing her shoulders as he considered what it meant if Taylor couldn't find a way to reach Steffy. She had barely been holding herself together when she had first came to see him and asked to switch to Forrester International, but over time, she'd seemed like she was getting better. Sure, she'd had a rough time after she sent Liam away, but Taylor had come the minute Ridge had called and between the two of them, they had helped her through the worst of it. Steffy had even gotten back into the swing of things at work until the annulment had been granted on what had been her baby's due date. The timing had devastated her and she'd sunk back into a dark place that neither of her parents had been able to pull her out of. For what felt like the millionth time, Ridge wished Phoebe was still alive.

"Maybe it's time to tell her the truth before Liam and Hope actually get married." Ridge stepped back as Taylor turned to face him. "The whole truth this time."

That meant sharing all the dirty little details Taylor had learned before 'taking a break' from Eric. She'd subsequently shared them with Ridge when she'd landed in Paris.

"I thought we'd decided that could just make things worse…" Taylor's voice trailed off as she looked back at the daughter who seemed to be wasting away in front of them.

Who was she kidding? How much worse could it get? Nodding, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked over to the picture window where she leaned against the window sill, deliberately blocking Steffy's vision. The length of time it took her daughter to acknowledge she was there worried her and convinced her that Ridge was right. It was time to the hard thing.

"Sweetie, we need to talk" Taylor leaned forward and gently swept wayward hair out of Steffy's face as she worked up the nerve to say things to her that could possibly injure her wounded spirit even further. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. You're stronger than this."

Steffy shrugged ever so slightly before laying her head down on the crook of her arm and closing her eyes.

Ridge walked over to stand next to his ex-wife, willing and able to be the bad guy if that's what it took. "Is this really how you honor Phoebe's memory? Stephanie's memory? By curling up in a chair and giving up on life? Do you think either of them would have done that?"

Forrester Creations: Rick's Office

Caroline slid into Rick's lap with a flirtatious smile as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck. Things had been almost perfect in the weeks since Rick proposed, except for that little blip where Maya had been lying in waiting in Rick's home. She pushed the unsettling memory away, choosing to focus instead on how lucky she was.

"Do you realize it's been six whole weeks since you gave me this beautiful ring and asked me to marry you, but we still haven't set a date?" She teasingly puffed out her lower lip in a pout as he smiled and shook his head.

Running his hands up her back, Rick pulled her closer, kissing the pout off her face. He knew her well enough to see when she wasn't feeling sure of herself, although she hid it relatively well these days. The sad thing was he knew he'd given her plenty of reasons to be less than confident over the past year.

"Oh really? Here I thought you would have had every detail planned since you were seven and the only thing you weren't sure of yet was the groom."

"Well, that's true. I did, but then I realized that I don't want to wait to get married until June." Caroline smiled, resting her forehead against his before leaning back a little so she could see his face. "I know it's really soon, but how would you feel about a Thanksgiving wedding?" She traced the outline of his lips with a manicured finger. "I'm just so grateful that I have you and I want to start our lives together more than anything."

Rick looked up at the beautiful blonde nymph in his lap and he pulled her closer for a thorough kiss. He could see the hint of uncertainty in her eyes, and he hated that he'd ever given her reason to feel that way. His brief relationship with Maya had done a lot of damage to Caroline's self-esteem since it had started while they were together and he knew that any insecurity she was feeling now was his fault. When he'd proposed to the beautiful blonde, it hadn't been because of how happy Caroline made him and how perfect they felt together.

"Move in with me and we can start our life together now. You can plan our wedding for any day you want."

"I've been packed for three weeks. What took you so long?" Caroline smiled, clearly teasing as she bent her head for another kiss, a wave of relief coursing through her body as she realized he wasn't subconsciously waiting for Maya to break up with Carter and come running back.

"Well you know me- completely lost without you." The president of Forrester Creations laughed as Caroline nodded in agreement. "No, seriously, I meant to ask sooner, but with the launch and everything. It slipped my mind. Besides, you practically live with me anyway, so it's not like much will change."

"Except I get more closet space." Caroline looked amazingly pleased with this notion and Rick chuckled, pulling her close for another kiss before they head to leave for the airport.

The Spencer Beach House

"Hope. You can't do this. You have to know how wrong he is for you." Wyatt grabbed Hope's arm firmly as she moved to walk by him with her suitcase. After everything that had happened between them, he couldn't believe she was going to just walk out the door and run into his self-satisfied brother's waiting arms.

"Let me go." Hope pulled out of his grasp, setting her bag down and giving her soon-to-be brother-in-law a pitying look, knowing if she'd actually talked to Liam instead of turning to his brother, she wouldn't be hurting Wyatt so badly right now. "Liam and I have been in love with each other for years- years where we've been manipulated and robbed. We keep finding our way back to each other in spite of everyone who's tried to keep us apart and I believe, with all of my heart, that's because we're meant to be. I know you're hurt and disappointed, but I want to be his wife-not yours."

As gently as she said it, it still stung deeply. After Liam had screwed up with the video, Hope had seemed done with the drama and open to his affections. They'd had two weeks together where everything had been amazing, even while Liam whined, he begged and pleaded for another chance. He'd expected her to fold at any time, but everything had seemingly fallen on deaf ears, until one morning he'd woken up and Liam had hand delivered a wedding invitation with that self-satisfied smirk of his -so much like his father's. He still didn't know what had changed but it had, and overnight.

"You don't love him, he's just a bad habit you can't seem to give up. You told me you were falling for me and the next thing I know; you're engaged to him again."

Hope sighed, wishing she knew what to say to stop him from hurting like he clearly was. This little scene was her fault. She'd given Wyatt every reason to believe she was ready to move on and to give him a chance.

"I'm sorry. I know I was wrong to lead you on the way I did." She should have listened to Bridget when she'd warned her about playing the two brothers against each other. "You're right that I do care about you and obviously, I'm attracted to you, but that's not enough."

Wyatt stepped in closer to her, caressing her cheek with his hand. "It's more than that and you know it."

The beautiful blonde stepped back, shaking her head. "It could have been, but it's not. I'm in love with your brother.

He was making this so much harder than she'd thought it would be. Gathering her resolve, Hope picked up her suitcase and stepped around Wyatt, pausing in the door for a moment without ever looking back.

"I'm sorry."

End of Teaser

Theme Song

Commercial Break

Act 1

Eric's Home

Eric looked over at his youngest daughter and smiled. It was wonderful having her home, even if it was just for a visit. She'd stayed away too long.

"Please, feel free to tell me to butt out, but why didn't you want Brooke to know you're here?"

Bridget shrugged, taking a sip of her orange juice as she tried to think of the nicest way to phrase what was on her mind. "I'm just tired, Dad. I'm actually a bit sick of the Logan cheerleading, which is always followed by the Logan backstabbing. I just… I can't deal with Mom right now."

"I see." Unfortunately, he did see, Bridget had been through far more at the hands of her family than she'd ever endured from anyone else, and that was saying something considering everything she'd gone through. "You realize how hurt she's going to be when she hears you were in town and didn't stop in?"

"Oh, she'll assume I showed up after she'd left for Italy and didn't want to make her feel bad. You know Mom."

In this case, Brooke's tunnel vision would suit her just fine. Bridget had no desire to explain to her mother that she was skipping Hope's wedding because Bill was Brooke's date.

"Indeed I do." The sad part was he knew Bridget was probably right. When it came to her family, Brooke rarely saw reality. "Well, onto a more pleasant topic then. How is Logan doing and when are you bringing my grandson to visit?"

"I'm thinking about moving back to LA, Dad." Bridget shook out her napkin and placed it in her lap while Eric did a double take.

"Are you serious?" He took her hand in his, both happy and slightly concerned about what this could mean for the atypical family she had built with Jackie and Owen. "Won't moving away from Owen be hard on Logan?"

"Well, actually, it was Owen's idea. He and Jackie are starting up another design company and they want to move back to this area to do it."

"What about your career? You've been doing quite well for yourself and shifting your base of operations could change that." He watched her, concern clearly etched on his face.

"Well, that's where some other news comes in – and it's really exciting, Dad. I've been offered a chance to be an important part of a research team at the City of Hope cancer research hospital. It's a great opportunity and since Stephanie…" Bridget's voice broke and she paused to clear her throat. "Since she died, I've wanted to be a part of fighting the disease that killed her."

Her father leaned back, momentarily speechless and fighting a tight knot in his own throat. After taking a few moments to gather his composure, he smiled and nodded.

"I think that Stephanie would be very proud of you…and so am I."

Paris: Ridge's Apartment

Steffy's eyes lifted and she stared at her father as each well aimed comment hit home, adding additional layers of guilt to what she was already feeling.

"Yeah, well, I'm not them – obviously. Neither of them would have worn another woman's engagement ring. Neither of them would have been selfish they got their child killed." Steffy's voice faltered and she looked away from her parents, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her top. "I just… I thought this would be easier if I moved away, got a fresh start and let Liam go, live the life he really wanted." She hadn't been sure if she was doing the right thing until Liam had walked out her door in Paris and gotten engaged to Hope the very next day. If he'd really been committed to her and loved her the way she loved him, he could never have moved on so quickly. "Hope's always been there, I just refused to see it. They belong together and I could have spared all of us a lot of pain if I'd just respected that from the beginning."

"Steffy…" Taylor knelt in front of her daughter and laid her hands on her knees. "I know that's what Hope chooses to believe, but Liam wanted to be with you. She couldn't accept it gracefully, so she made it out to be this gigantic sacrifice that two star crossed lovers were making when he chose you and your life together."

"No." Steffy was tired of everyone picking on Hope. All anyone ever said to her was how none of this was her responsibility and she was sick of it. She stood up and walked away from her mother, needing some distance between them. "I did rotten things to get what I wanted and I was rewarded for it. I deliberately stole him away from her and I didn't care how she felt." Steffy laughed, a harsh broken sound that hurt just to hear it. "Yeah, afterwards I tried to change, to make things better, but you can't really change who you are at the core can you? I got so caught up in how happy I was that I forgot about what I'd done to get that perfect life. But the universe didn't. God, karma, fate… whatever- it punished me for all my misdeeds." Steffy pulled away from her father as he tried to draw her close and hold her. "Liam and our baby… they got caught in the crossfire. I was an idiot to ever think I would get to be happy after all the pain I caused."

End of Act 1

Commercial Break

Act 11

LAX: The Spencer Jet

Liam sat down, an exuberant smile on his face. "I can't believe this day is finally here. Imagine two days and Hope and I will be husband and wife."

And his punk of a brother wouldn't be able to interfere in their relationship anymore. Things were looking up.

Bill sighed and helped himself to a bourbon. "Drink?" When Liam shook his head, he shrugged and made his own drink a double. "If I was you, I'd be drinking. Heck you're not even having a bachelor party."

"We've discussed that, Dad. The last two bachelor parties I had ended with Hope crying about Steffy. I'm done with that – no tempting fate this time." Liam refused to give the universe anymore reasons to screw with him and Hope. This time it was going to go as planned. "We're going to have an incredible life together."

Bill snorted as he took a large sip of his drink. "Please. The only thing that's going to be incredible about this marriage is if you manage to seal the deal this time."

"Dad. You promised you'd accept this and you'd welcome Hope into the family."

Liam had been impressed at the way Brooke had managed to get Bill to lighten up in regards to Hope. He wasn't sure how she'd done it – heck he wasn't sure he wanted to know – but she had. Liam knew that without Brooke's support, Hope would never likely have never forgiven him and this wedding wouldn't have happened at all.

"I know what I said – and I will. But that's still 36 hours away. Right now, I get to drink and wonder where I went wrong raising you." Bill smirked and downed the rest of his drink before pouring himself another. "Oh…that's right I didn't."

Liam stared at his father with a bemused look before giving up and leaning back in his seat as the plane prepared for take off. "Fine. Get it out of your system because she's going to be your daughter-in-law, so you're going to have get used to it."

Paris: Ridge's Apartment

Taylor shook her head, wishing she could spare her daughter all the pain she was feeling.

"No, your human and you've made some choices that went wrong, but you've never seen Hope's pain as a tool for you to use against her – but Hope saw yours that way. She couldn't even wait to throw herself at Liam when you lost your child. The day he brought you home from the hospital, Hope told him he had choices – that she would wait for him to be done mourning your child and then he could leave you and they could move on with their lives together."

Taylor had been utterly appalled when she'd overheard Hope telling Brooke all the details while she'd giggled and blushed over the moves she'd made on another woman's husband.

Steffy turned to stare at Taylor, her expression utterly blank as her brain instantly rejected the inhumanity of the actions her mother was describing.

"Hope wouldn't do that."

Steffy tilted her head to the side as she remembered moments that proved Hope might be capable of that. Hope coming to her home after Steffy's heart had been broken, just to rub in the fact that all of the Logan women had men and Steffy was alone. Hope telling Steffy she was going to sleep with her husband to take Steffy's power away. Hope telling her how unfair she was being to tell her to stay away from her husband while they healed from their loss.

"No one's that heartless…"

"She told Brooke that you losing the child could be a good thing because it could be her and Liam's chance to finally be together. She even told him that she would never have been careless enough to get his child killed and she kissed him." Taylor didn't even blunt the words because as disgusting as they were, Steffy needed to know who she'd stepped aside for.

"No. No. You're wrong. You have to be wrong." Steffy stared at her mother, searching her face for signs of the lie she wanted it to be.

Finding none, the anger and pain Steffy had been trying to bury completely overwhelmed her and she grabbed the vase from the table near her and threw it, screaming as it shattered against the wall. Worried, Ridge wrapped his arms around her and her tight as she broke down and cried.

"How could she say that about our baby- about any baby?"

Taylor hugged Steffy from the other side, wishing she had an answer, but she didn't. "I don't know sweetie. I've been trying to figure that out, but just can't."

End of Act 11

End of Episode

Commercial Break

Cast (In order of appearance)

Hunter Tylo as Dr. Taylor Hayes

Ronn Moss as Ridge Forrester

Jacqueline MacInnes Wood as Stephanie "Steffy" Forrester

Lindsey Godfrey as Caroline Spencer

Jacob Young as Rick Forrester

Darin Brooks as Wyatt Fuller

Kim Matula as Hope Logan

John McCook as Eric Forrester

Ashley Jones as Bridget Forrester

Scott Clifton as Liam Spencer

Don Diamont as Bill Spencer

A/N After neglecting this story for a while I've decided to write the 1st episode- in under 4 hrs! 2hrs & 35 minutes to be exact- a brand new record. Thank you for reading & reviews are welcomed


	3. B&B Episode 002

The Bold & The Beautiful – Episode 002

Teaser

Venice, Italy

Liam watched his bride as she slid the ring onto his finger, looking as happy as he'd ever seen her. The brilliance of her smile was contagious and he smiled back as the feeling of déjà vu struck him once more. Of course, maybe it wasn't actually Déjà vu, since they really had done this before. This time, though, Father Fontana's record was going to be redeemed because everything was going exactly the way they planned. Even the weather couldn't have been more perfect for their special day. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Brooke wiping a tear from her eye, even as she smiled proudly at her youngest daughter.

Bill smirked and handed her a tissue as Brooke rested her head against his shoulder.

"I know, I'm being silly, but weddings do this to me," Brooke smiled up at him before looking back at Hope as she stood in front of the flower and ribbon adorned podium, next to her groom. "She looks like she's on cloud nine."

He shook his head slightly, his smile fading as, he too, watched the petite blonde woman take his son's hand in her own. He didn't know how Brooke could muster up that much emotion for a ceremony they'd gone through how many times before? He kept waiting for someone to pinch him and wake up from the dream that ended with that weak little girl becoming his daughter-in-law.

The Fuller Warehouse

Quinn carefully twisted a gold wire around the setting for one of her new designs, casting surreptitious glances her son's way. Nothing the distracted look on Wyatt's face, she sighed softly before putting the materials down and turning on her stool to face him.

"You've been looking at that same set of orders for more than thirty minutes now. Why don't you take a break – grab a coffee or something?"

Wyatt set his pen down and stood up, clearly agitated as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"She's actually marrying him right now." Frustration poured off him in waves as he paced back and forth. "Right now, they're saying their vows – even after everything he did to her. I just… I don't understand it."

She really hated seeing him like this, especially when she couldn't do anything to fix it. She still couldn't believe that Hope had led her son on like she had when she'd really still wanted to marry his brother. Part of her was holding out hope that Hope was just teaching the little wimp a lesson by standing him up at the altar, but she doubted the petite blonde was that ballsy. Quinn stood up and walked over to him, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe she won't go through with it. They've done all this several times before and still never managed to actually get married. Her flying to Italy doesn't – "

Wyatt cut her off, shaking his head as he turned to face her, shouting in spite of trying not to. "No. This time it's different." Wyatt ran a hand through his hair, visibly pulling himself back under control. "They already signed the papers here. Liam asked Brooke to file them while they are on their honeymoon. He didn't leave anything to chance this time. He's won… and he doesn't even deserve her."

Venice, Italy

Liam repeated his vows with his stomach twisting in knots, half expecting someone to object at any moment. The road they'd travelled to get to this point had been so long and painful, with so many unexpected twists and turns that he still had a hard time believing they'd finally ended up here together. His smile faltered for a moment as he remembered the last time he had committed himself to a woman, thinking it would be forever. Shaking his head slightly, he pushed all of those thoughts to the back of his head. He smiled into Hope's eyes as he pledged himself to her and slid the ring onto her finger, wanting only to focus on the happiness of this moment.

"You may kiss the bride."

Hope let out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding as the priest pronounced them man and wife, laughing as Liam pulled her close for a passionate kiss. Not a single snag in the plans and everything had gone beautifully – and now she was finally married to the love of her life, she couldn't believe it.

"We're married!" She smiled up into her new husband's eyes, kissing him one more time before turning to face the family that had flown to Italy to celebrate with them.

Liam took her hand and walked down the path, escorting his new wife out of the building and to their reception.

Several hours later, Liam and Hope escaped the party in a shower of confetti in order to begin their honeymoon. As they exited the building, a giddy Hope held her ring up to watch it sparkle in the sunlight before noticing a figure leaning against the door of the limousine. The setting sun formed a halo around the figure and Hope moved the hand she'd been admiring to shade her eyes as they moved closer.

Liam saw the person leaning against the vehicle and squinted, beginning to get disconcerted as the clearly female figure started applauding at their approach.

"No way."

He slowed down and turned to Hope whose footsteps had faltered, her happy expression fading somewhat.

End of Teaser

Opening Credits

Commercial Break

Act 1

Dayzee's Coffeehouse

Dayzee walked around her coffee shop, greeting almost everyone by name and topping off coffee when needed. Hearing the bell chime as another person walked in, she turned to welcome them.

"Carter! Hey, it's been a while since you stopped in down here. Usually you just head straight up to see Maya." Dayzee smiled at her husband's adoptive brother as he walked into the coffee shop. "Did you need something?"

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Maya at her place, but I'm a few minutes early so I thought I'd stop in to see my favorite sister-in-law." He smiled broadly, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before sitting down at the counter.

"I'm your ONLY sister-in-law." The pretty brunette smiled and swatted him on the arm with the newspaper she was holding. "So how are things going?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I still haven't been able to get her to set a date for the wedding." He frowned slightly, leaning back a bit on the stool. "She seemed so happy about the engagement until we ran into Caroline and Rick a few weeks ago and while she keeps saying she's okay…"

"But you can tell she's not."

Crossing her arms, Dayzee leaned on the counter, wondering if Maya had ever talked to him about her badly timed trip to Rick's house. She really hated keeping this kind of secret from her brother-in-law, especially when she was certain that not only did Mya not love him the way he deserved. That part that made her the saddest, though, was happy Maya made Carter in spite of that.

Carter watched his sister-in-law closely, realizing that she might actually have the answers he was looking for.

"I know you've never really been a fan of hers after she made things so hard for you her first few weeks here, but I've also seen you trying to be a friend to her in spite of that." He reached out and laid his hand on her arm, his expression completely sincere. "It's meant a lot to me, but if there's something that I should know – I'd really appreciate it if you told me."

Venice, Italy

"She just couldn't let us have this day, could she?"

After the initial moment of annoyance, Hope squared her shoulders and plastered a smile back to her face, looking up at him with forced gaiety. "It doesn't matter. We're married, we love each other and there's finally nothing she can do about it." Continuing forward with a smug smile, Hope stopped in front of Steffy as she was blocking the car door. "Guess you couldn't get here any faster?" Hope knew it sounded bitchy, but she couldn't help it. She was just so tired of this woman interfering in her life.

Steffy uncrossed her leather clad arms and clapped slowly as the newly-minted husband and wife reached her. The two women had seldom looked more different. Hope, glowing in her white satin wedding gown, the picture of sweetness and light, while Steffy was clad in head to toe leather, looking every inch the bad girl.

"Actually, I've been here since before you arrived, but I thought it was bad for the first wife to crash the church." Her barb about having been Liam's wife first hit home, dimming the victorious smile on Hope's face. "So I parked my bike and waited."

She watched Liam's face as he registered what she'd said. Good, she hoped they both played this conversation over in their heads and drove themselves crazy looking for hidden motives and trying to interpret meaning into every moment of the conversation. Pushing off of the car's frame, Steffy stepped up to Liam and leaned in, brushing her lips against his cheek, enjoying the uncertain expression on Hope's face. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes, her expression unreadable before she turned and opened the door to the limo, gesturing inside as she smiled sardonically.

"I just wanted to wish you both all the joy and happiness you… deserve."

Hope narrowed her eyes as the slight emphasis on the that last word sunk in before turning to give Liam a deep, thorough kiss. Pulling back, she wiped the lipstick from his mouth with her thumb before tossing her hair back and smiling at the brunette.

"That's so sweet of you. Today has been amazing – an absolute fairy tale. In fact, it feels like this is the way it always supposed to be."

Gathering her dress up carefully, Hope climbed into the limo after she delivered her last volley and sat there waiting for Liam to join her.

As Liam started to follow Hope, he paused with his hand on the limo door, watching Steffy, uncertainty clear in his expression. "Are you okay?"

A huge part of him resented both her theatrics and her choice of vehicle since this was all her idea, but he still couldn't completely suppress the piece of him that wanted to hold her and chase away the darkness in her eyes.

Steffy smiled back, burying the instinct to dive into the limousine and slap the smile off of Hope's face. Now wasn't the time to remind the snotty blonde that Steffy's name wasn't all that she had in common with her namesake.

"Enjoy your vacation, Liam."

Hope's hand reached out of the vehicle to gently, but firmly grasp Liam's so she could pull him inside. Closing the door firmly on the duo, Steffy stepped back watching until the limo disappeared around the corner.

"Oh, Hope… happily ever after? I don't think so."

End of Act 1

Commercial Break

Act II

As Donna approached the desk, Pam let out an exaggerated sigh before looking pointedly at her wristwatch.

"Yes, Pammie, I know it's 11:00. Big deal, it's not like anything ever happens here before lunch anyway." Sonna set her purse down and stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at Pam. "Especially since half the family is in Italy celebrating with Hope and Liam."

Donna was feeling more than a little slighted that, once again, the aunt of the bride hadn't been invited along.

"I know, I know." Pam rolled her eyes as she straightened up the items on her desk. "You didn't get to go. Well, it's not the first time they left you off the guest list. Knowing the way things go for those two, it won't be the last, either."

"Pam!" Donna sat down and stared at Pam incredulously. "How can you say that?"

"Seriously? If I had a nickle for every time those two tried to get married… I could make a lot more of these." Taking a lemon bar from the cake stand, she took a bite out of it before shrugging her shoulders at the other blonde. "Oh, relax. It's not like I told the two of them about the betting pool about whether they'll actually say 'I do' or if it will stick this time."

"There's a pool?" The younger woman looked shocked and bewildered. "But why would anyone do that?"

"FIVE times Donna. You get less strikes than that in football."

Donna noticeably winced as Pam butchered the saying before visibly admitting defeat and pulling her wallet out of her purse and handing Pam a twenty.

"Has anyone bet on Steffy showing up yet?"

End of Act II

Commercial Break

End of Episode

Cast in Order of Appearance:

Scott Clifton as Liam Spencer

Kim Matula as Hope Logan Spencer

Katherine Kelly Lang as Brooke Logan

Don Diamont as Bill Spencer

Rena Sofer as Quinn Fuller

Darin Brooks as Wyatt Fuller

Jacqueline MacInnes Wood as Stephanie "Steffy" Forrester

Kristolyn Lloyd as Dayzee Forrester

Lawrence Saint Victor as Carter Walton

Jennifer Gareis as Donna Logan

Alley Mills as Pamela "Pam" Douglas

A/N Once again thank you for reading and leave your thoughts by reviewing.


End file.
